1. Field of the Invention
The specification generally relates to analyzing and extracting data from images including a plurality of objects. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for classifying conditions of a data stream that represents real world objects and analyzing the conditions to provide insight into the state of the real world objects.
2. Description of the Background Art
A planogram is a visual representation of products in a retail environment. For example, a planogram may describe where in the retail environment and in what quantity products should be located. Such planograms are known to be effective tools for increasing sales, managing inventory and otherwise ensuring that the desired quantity of objects are placed to optimize profits or other parameters. However, presentation and maintenance of adequate levels of stock on shelves, racks and displays stands is a labor-intensive effort, thereby making enforcement of planograms difficult. In addition, the planograms and the actual retail environment change over time, which cause the maintenance more difficult. An approach that can capture overall data including time-changing information and provide real-time feedback is desired.